The present invention relates to a knockdown block toy, and more particularly to a knockdown block toy including a soft extensible plastic outer envelope body and a predetermined number of component blocks contained in the outer envelope body. The outer envelope body softly encloses the component blocks therein, whereby when the knockdown block assembly is squeezed and compressed or pushed by external force, the component blocks are displaced within the outer envelope body relative to each other and re-assembled and stacked to form various patterns of assemblies as desired and provide novel and funny entertaining effect.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional knockdown cubic block toy. Such toy is composed of multiple cubic blocks 11 assembled with a movable cross-shaped frame to form a solid assembly which can be repeatedly rotated in multiple directions. The cubic blocks 11 of the assembly 1 are printed with or overlaid with several colors or different pictures. When playing the cubic block toy, the respective cubic blocks 11 of the assembly are rotated in accordance with the colors or the pictures to together form a predetermined aspect. Such procedure is intellectual and funny. However, due to the limitation of the fixed pattern of the cross-shaped frame, the cubic blocks 11 cannot be disassembled to form other solid configurations. Therefore, once assembled, the cubic blocks 11 have a fixed aspect and cannot be changed in pattern. Therefore, such a cubic block toy is monotonous and can hardly provide a novel entertaining effect.